The sleeping blossom
by briisaan
Summary: ONE mission goes array and now life couldnt be more confusing. Another KAKUSAKU story.
1. Chapter 1

/Oh em gee why am I writing this. OKAY, so I'm going to write this and let's see if this gets published or it stays on my hard drive forever/

"*TICK*TOCK *TICK *TOCK*

"Time just couldn't seem to pass slow enough for Sakura. Beyond exhausted, hours turning into days she was mixing all her memories due to lack of sleep. "ay-yaaa," she moaned "why can't I sleep tonight, this would make it the third night in a row."

"*TICK*TOCK*TICK *TOCK*

"Tossing and turning her mind couldn't help but race. "maybe this has to do with my last mission," she thought aloud "but stuff like that can't be real… right?" She rolled to her side to check the time. Frustrated, Sakura sat up in bed. "you've got to be kidding me, 5 in the morning already. I wonder if Kakashi is dealing with this too," she pondered "I'll have to ask him when I see him, but I won't last much longer." She decided to rise for the day, maybe even get ahead of her paperwork at the hospital.

"*HATAKE RESIDENCE*

"He could probably tell you every detail of the two pictures of his dresser. Not because they were the only pictures he kept, or because the only other colorful object in his bedroom were his precious icha icha novels. No, he could tell you every detail because that's all he looks at all night. The picture of team seven and his team with Rin and Obito. "I'd much rather deal with my nightmares than have another sleepless night," he mumbled half-awake as he sat up "I mean really, I knew she was the last to wield this jutsu but to think in her last breath. I didn't even think she had finished weaving the signs before Sakura walked in." He looked over at the clock, realizing what time it was he decided to go ahead and head over to meet Tsunade. "I'll have to give her my mission report sooner or later."  
"*KONOHA HOSPITAL*  
Running on three pots of coffee, Sakura was basically on auto pilot when Tsunade barged into her office. "Sakura," she whispered, "we need to talk about your last mission, more over the jutsu that was casted."

Shocked by the sudden intrusion into her office, Sakura sat down and invited Tsunade to do the same. "I think I have it figured," she continued "it isn't one we normally teach." Tsunade resumed to explain that it only came from a certain clan thought to have been killed years ago." Sakura sat there stunned, trying to grasp the fate she was told would be hers. "So, you see, its nothing like a gen-jutsu it can't be undone, it'll drive you crazy due to the lack of sleep and," She was then interrupted by Sakura. "Does Kakashi know about me? I mean does he know of the time I have left?" she inquired. "Sakura now to be fair with the research I've learned there is a rumor." Tsunade explains that all though there is no proof, the rumor states one can find peace, but there is no written solution. "So long story short Sakura, there is someone out there who can help and all they would have to do is be in the same room as you." yes;" Sakura sat there dumbfounded. Everything she was hearing was muffled as if she was in a bubble. Everything racing through her head, the dreams that would never become her reality. The rest of the day was a blur, Sakura's mind wandering else-where. Grief stricken, she just decided to go home, back to her cherry blossom sheets. Back to another sleepless night.  
As she laid there, reality finally struck her. "I'm going to die," she whimpered "I'm going to die, I'M GOING TO DIE I'M NOT READY DEAR GOD WHY ME?" she shouted in pain, the heart break setting in. Hugging her pillow, squeezing it tight as she sobbed, she heard something fall from her windowsill.

"Yo." Those were the only words he could muster out. Kakashi was not used to seeing her like this. She didn't even bother to look up. Still crying, it ached him to see her like this. "Sakura," Kakashi beckoned, "please." She glared at him, jade eyes swollen from the tears that stained her face. It was killing him, he had to tell her that he knew. He knew what they were walking into when Tsunade gave them this mission. His thoughts then interrupted "It's all my fault, I'm so sorry Kakashi." She sobbed into her pillow. "Actually, it's mine. Sakura I should be apologizing for not coming clean earlier." Finally, he thought, I'll be able to put her mind at ease.

/ Okay so to be fair this is not only my first story but my first upload! hope you like it so far, PUHLEASE comment suggestions or thoughts! ill try to be consistant on uploading ever saturday. For now see you next week!/


	2. Chapter 2

/OKAY here's chapter 2 of TSB and to be honest its more of a context chapter and i feel i threw A LOT of information YOU first of for even reading this. as of today (12/25/2018) 65 people have read it and i think that's so crazy! Anyways enjoy chp2 of TSB!/

"WAIT, Kakashi are you serious?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. This kekkei genkai was incredibly the most extreme one she's ever heard of. "I should have told you sooner, the Koibito fuminshō isn't taught just because no one should be able to wield it anymore, or so everyone thought." Kakashi was relieved to be able to tell someone the truth, explaining that this genkai wasn't normal. "The original mission, or the mission everyone thought we were going on, was to investigate grave robbers, but it was actually to check on the sole survivor of the Suimin clan. I should've told you to stay put because I was the only one she trusted, I put you in harm's way." Sakura felt this weird sensation come over her as she sat up in bed, one she hadn't felt in days, was she sleepy? No there's no way. "I should've just trusted you Kakashi I shouldn't have chased after you like that," she yawned "besides Tsunade told me there was a way to help she just didn't know how." Her eyes began to grow heavy. "Actually," Kakashi started as he walked closer to her bed sitting on its edge, "there is a way and I want to help you. You see this jutsu affects men and women differently, I'm assuming you have issues sleeping?" he asked her. ' _Wait how does he know so much about this?'_ she thought, giving him an odd look. Her eyes growing heavy, she attempted to look the copy nin up and down and noticed something, _'am I really losing it, or does he look exhausted?'_ "This will be good for both of us I promise," he said as he began to crawl into her bed. Their bodies growing heavy, and as much as she wanted to push him away, she couldn't help but want him there. His presence made a shift in the air that she couldn't explain, a warm, calming, and safe presence. Her breathing slowed as he pulled her into him unable to resist. The warmth that washed over her body, she wanted to hear more but couldn't help but shut her eyes as the motion from Kakashi's breathing lulled her to sleep, finally.

*BEEP BEEP*BEEP BEEP*

Her pager was going crazy. Looking around trying to gather herself, _'what time is it?'_ Hand banging on the nightstand trying to find the very thing stealing her sleep. _'Wait did I actually sleep, wait, WHERE'S KAKASHI?'_ she thought to herself. Shooting out of bed, realizing her pager was only going off because she was three hours late, she just through on shoes and a jacket an began her run over to the hospital. Having time to think about last night she sat in her office eating lunch.

*KNOCK*

"come in!" she answered. "uh, Sakura, can we talk?" she heard come from in front of her. Looking up she saw the only person she knew who had the answers to everything. "Kakashi…" she said with a look of disbelief. "How do you feel today? Better I assume?" he asked as he took the chair in her office. "You must have A LOT of questions Ms. Haruno," he posed as he pulled out his current favorite volume of icha icha, "your lack of interrogation is confusing." Stunned, all she could muster was, "What's wrong with me?" Reiterating what he said last night, "It affects men and women differently, the Koibito fuminshō, for women its usually depression or insomnia," turning the page he continued "and seeing as how you can still find a reason to leave your bed, I figured it had to be the latter." Furthering his explanation, he clarified that only one clan was able to perform it but the cost being the casters life. "So, what does this have to do with me?" she questioned. "The reason Tsunade sent us was because she thought someone was after her for her kekkei genkai, when you walked in, I guess she assumed so instead of allowing herself to be captured, " Sakura interrupted "she'd rather die." Now Sakura understood why she did it, but there was still a lot she didn't understand. "You probably want to know how I know all of this, but it's such a long story," he said lazily. Right away she knew there would be no point in prying. I mean he probably had a good reason from keeping it from her. Oh how she wished Saskue was here, he would be able to help her figure it all out. Its been so long since he left to atone for his sins, she wondered if he ever thought of her, or thought of coming back home.

/Whyyyy?! why sakura must you think of saskue at a time like this! i took a lot of liberties with this chapter honestly. i saw it as more of a who what where WHY chapter laying alot of ground and room to play in the next couple chapters. AS ALWAYS please don't forget to follow the story or leave a review ALL criticism is appreciated!/


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! hope everyone had a safe holiday! Here's chapter 3 to TSP !

To be fair, he never wanted a genin team; to be responsible for the lives of young children, to have to explain to their parents how he did everything he could to save them, should anything happen, but couldn't.

Thirty- two teams. Ninety- six kids he denied, sent back to the academy and always having the perfect excuse for it. Team seven though, something about them was different. He couldn't help but see his own team in them.

Sure, not identical personalities but as close as one could get without complete reincarnation. In Sasuke, he saw his closest friend Obito, in Sakura he couldn't help but think of his first love, Rin. In Naruto the will of fire he didn't understand until he lost his team. Looking at them he vowed that he would not let them walk the same path.

Yet, here he stood. Outside of Sakura's office thinking about them. Sasuke atoning for his sins against Konoha. Naruto on the track to Hokage. And, his lone female student just behind that door suffering and only because Kakashi had requested her specifically.

Any other person would've been fine, but something had told him it _had_ to be her. She had to be his partner because in his mind no one else could keep up. The first nights back he would sit outside her window, watching her toss and turn in frustration and how he hurt for her. Not understanding why he was so drawn to her.

Her smell, her voice, and, Jesus, her eyes.

He knew he could never act on any of this, the age gap and not to mention he was her teacher.

"Uh, boss?" Pakkun had appeared next to him, "You're taking too long so…" He then threw himself at the door and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Come in!" she answered.

This was it, now or never. He had to tell her everything, but he couldn't tell her how he was suffering too. He said almost everything he had to say. He would never tell her how it affects him. How every emotion or thought she had, he would feel it too. Or how any suppressed feelings would intensify within him.

He only ever wanted her since they got back. Only wanting to be able to see Sakura, hell, _hold_ her.

He was just as confused as her. ' _If feelings should intensify for me, then why do I always have this itch to go see her? How long have I been like this? '_

"So Kakashi, how would you like to go about this?" she asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Do you mean sleeping arrangements?" he asked shifting his weight toward her desk.

"Of course that's what I mean! What will people think? Rumors will start up…" she explained but to no effect.

Kakashi could feel that cloud developing like it did last night, she's panicking.

"Look Sakura, you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! This isn't something we can just do! I-I need some air, please leave my office." She demanded.

This wasn't something he was used too. Figuring it'd be in his best interest he decided to go for a walk. She couldn't think straight, her mind going nuts. This was her sensei for Christ sake.

* * *

"I'd be asking too much anyways, I couldn't ask him to come over…" she mumbled to herself. She hated that it came to this, "He said only for emergencies though. This _does_ qualify, right? Isn't every night I can't sleep an emergency?"

/

Okay im sorry i know its super short but to be honest i was so discouraged with chapter 3 i just felt i was laying more ground work and i HATED the version before this one, if it wasn't for GeneralTay here on FF i wouldn't have uploaded!

(thank you so much for editing it!) What i'm planning for chapter 4 is going to be twistttaayyyy! see you next week hopefully!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N./ I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so i do hope you enjoy! i feel its a bit more dramatic than the others but hey why not. anyways review follow and enjoy!

Chapter 4

Haruno had been keeping a dirty, _dirty,_ secret. She was the only person to know after all. What Naruto would've done to have this knowledge, hell what **anyone** would've done for this information.

"Seriously Sakura, I'm trusting you with this. This is the only way you can contact me, anytime and anywhere. No one else can know."

She could replay the conversation over and over and still couldn't believe he wasn't telling Kakashi or anyone higher up. Rummaging through her top drawer , where it sat for years now, she fished out a black scroll tied with red ribbon and stamped with the nortories Uchiha fan. Holding it for the first time since the rogue had handed to her, peeling back the sticker and completely unravelling it.

 _ **TO SUMMON**_

 _ **DRAW SUMMONING CIRCLE IN APARTMENT**_

 _ **FOLLOW USUAL HAND SIGNS WHILE HOLDING RED RIBBON**_

 _ **TOUCH RIBBON TO CENTER OF CIRCLE**_

 _ **WAIT (3) DAYS **_

"I don't care anymore, I'm going to do it I'm calling him tonight. "

* * *

As usual, Kakashi found himself walking over to her apartment to watch from afar. He felt she had been busy, up to something. Perched up in his usual spot, his jaw dropped in disbelief.

The last Uchiha.

Part of him wanted to barge in there with a vast amount of question running through him. The winning part of him had decided to just wait it out, let it play.

"Sakura, why have you called, is everyone okay? I mean this can't really be the reason." ' _she called him?'_

" I didn't know what else to do, I'm just so lost. I haven't been able to sleep" her voice beginning to crack with emotion "Sasuke _please_."

The rouge stood there unphased by all of it. "Really Sakura? This is your idea of an emergency? This is so foolish of you, to think that your sole wellbeing would qualify as an emergency."

Too weak to protest, Kakashi could feel her heart breaking as tears slowly streamed down her face.

"Oh well this is just great Konoha's _FINEST_ stands here crying. You know Sakura this is _so_ like you i mean really, you go out thinking you belong in the shinobi world and all you do is hold EVERYONE back, always getting kidnapped, always getting hurt, always **helpless.** "

"Sasuke please…" she begged for him to stop. Each word cutting her deeper and deeper.

"You know what, no Sakura. I can't do this. You're too much. For years you've pinned after me thinking 'oh that's him, maybe one day' well no. I've never loved you. To get caught in such a jutsu i mean really. This only proves you do not belong with us. You were never meant to BE one of us but your love for me has blinded you so much that you followed me EVERYWHERE. How you made it through the chunin exams is beyond me. I don't think you would've passed anything field related had it not been for Naruto and I." he began to take his leave, feeling he had said enough. " I have wasted to much of my time on you. I'll be leaving to do something worthwhile. "

Making sure to grab his summoning scroll on the way out, Sakura watched him make his leave as she clung to a throw pillow on her bed as she broke into a heart throbbing sob.

Kakashi could only stand there stunned by the comments the Uchiha had made. He felt so many emotions and not being able to seperate hers from his only confused Kakashi more. Anger and pain swept through his body as he felt how truly alone Sakura was. He wasn't even sure of his own actions, to go in and comfort her or just stand watching as he had for a couple nights now. " You've made a huge mistake... " Kakashi heard from behind him " you shouldn't have taken her with you." Sasuke said, fully aware he had caught the copy nin off guard. "Oh?" was all he could muster without showing just how shaken he was. "You put her in harm's way and for what? Was it worth it _sensei?_ The only reason i didn't take her with me was because i had wrongly assumed she'd be safe her in the city. Now i see i should've just taken her with me." Sasuke said, walking now towards the city gate.

"Who do you even think you are?" Kakashi hissed, stopping the rouge in his tracks. "I mean really Sasuke, who are **you** to be lecturing me on her well-being? Your own heart break must be making you delusional because you couldn't even tell her goodbye. Instead to protect yourself you've kept her at an arm's distance even BEFORE this mess. Now she's looking death in the eyes and you still can't muster a half assed apology, no you-" "You bite your tongue, " Sasuke interrupted "You are the last to be talking about any of this." Walking away, Kakashi knew he was just better off talking to a brick wall. kknew he'd just discuss with her tomorrow so he was better off in his tree, watching for tonight. 

The world grew a little darker that night for her. The next day only meshing with past two, mindlessly going through the routine with her ICU patients before stopping into her office to catch up on her paperwork.

"Sakura, there's a note for you," her assistant said trying to catch up " they called saying you'd understand." Confused, Sakura grabbed the note, closing her office door. 'Ichiraku. 1200' Looking up to her clock, she had noticed it was barely 1150. Thinking to herself, Sakura figured she had five minutes to get her space as organized as possible, then another five to be there. Though the only issue she had within all of this was not knowing who she was going to meet. Naruto at the time was out on a mission, Sasuke wasn't even officially in the village.

She couldn't believe who was waiting for her and on time. As they sat, eating in silence, Sakura broke the ice. "He's never spoken to me like that before, i mean usually he wouldn't use his words" "Hm?" he responded. "I know you were there Kakashi," she mumbled poking at her food " we were actually a secret. The plan was to announce that we were together once the village decided to forgive him." Sakura waited for Kakashi to say something, ANYTHING, but he was still waiting for the rest. The copy nin knew there was more to it. "But last night, that just wasn't him. That's not the man I've been in love with. To just leave me the way he did." Sakura was ready to cry until Kakashi's hand grabbed hers. In shock, Sakura looked over, "Kakashi…" "He never did deserve you," he said cutting her off before she could cry, "We should do this again sometime. Not often we get to catch up. See you tonight." With that he paid the tab, and left her to register her emotions.

/ Okay so not as twisty as promised but i like how open and revealing this chapter was. Wonder if sasuke will be able to sort himself out in time.:0 As ALWAYS review, follow, and see you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

This is actually my tenth draft of this chapter. I don't know why it took me so long but her we go. Don't forget to review!

️️️

He didn't really leave. Kakashi would actually wait for her outside of the ramen hut but out of view, following her home he really wanted to see the damage done. As her team leader and her teacher she would be the one he pushed the least. Person by person, with each passing not one stoped to say hi or wave at the pinkette. Her body language hunched and uninviting. Unlike most though he didn't have to pretend to be a mind reader because deep down he felt that pain, even before this whole curse he knew what it was like to walk the streets and to be alone. He hurt for her in a way he had never hurt for himself only because he realized why she was placed on the team with shinobi like Sasuke and Naruto. It was the universes sick way of giving him a second chance with a girl like Rin. Lost in his thoughts he didn't even see who pulled her away but all he knew was he lost her in the crowd. Shrugging it off he figured she can only be in one other place and decided to take the short cut to the tree outside her apartment.

Sasukes pov*

He couldn't even sort through his emotions. He felt rage, pain, love, but the only thing on his mind was his poor cherry blossom. Why did he say those things to her? He couldn't wrap his mind around what rate had made him do. The pain I've put her through by keeping her at arms length. If I'm so in love with her why can't I just let myself be happy? All I've ever wanted to do was protect her, do right but the person he stood by me through everything and I bet if I just got my shit together she still would. I should've just brought her with me," he thought aloud.

"Yeah... you should've. I mean I only begged you sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she stared up into the tree he was hiding in by her apartments. "Why are you here huh? To tell me how worthless I am?"

"Sakura.." he said breathlessly, mouth agape.

"no sasuke. You don't get a say anymore. You already said you wouldn't help me so what is it?"

"I WISH I could help you Sakura. I'm sorry, I was just so angry but not at you, I shouldn't have said those things to you," he mumbled as she stood in awe, "can we go inside so we can talk about it? I have a lot to get off my chest."

️️️

I know I know short chapter but I do want to continue weaving some context.

Thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter6

Guys honeslty im sorry im kinda just writing this in my free time and i dont even know where im trying to take the story. Future chapters will be short like this one just because I'm figuring everything out still as always enjoy!!

"Before you tell me anything I have questions and if you want me to hear your half I want answers," Sakura demanded as she passed in front of the chair Saskue sat in.

"Why?" She said staring him in the eyes.

"Why what?" He responded confused.

"Why didn't you take me with you? Why couldn't I go?" Saskue stared at the floor as he slouched into himself.

"It's complicated Sakura," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I couldn't just ask you to leave your life behind, to put your career on hold. It's not fair."

"Bullshit." She whispered "Don't lie to me, I ASKED for it, I was willing to be by you even when no one else wanted too. I wanted to HELP you work through everything," she began to cry as her thoughts escaped through her mouth with no filter, " I wanted to be in your world SO BAD i was willing to put EVERYTHING to the side for YOU!" she yelled as she tried to push her finger into his chest.

"Sakura I just thought-"

"Thought what? Huh Saskue? You know what, no you aren't ready. You need to leave."

~~~~

He felt out of control. As he jumped roof top to roof top Kakashi immediately knew what was transpiring, but didn't understand what kept dragging him here.

Out of every emotion and thought that raced through him the one he couldn't shake away was pain and fear. Fear of the unknown, Sakura had always just been his student even now that as adults the bond is still the same.

He knew Saskue was there, not only because he got there just as Sakura was pushing him out her door, but because he felt everything. This was becoming way to much for him, he had to do what he did best, disappear for a little. A line needed to be drawn and he was going to be the one putting it.


	7. Chp7

I have no excuse as to why this took me so long! I guess I'm trying to change the direction and write myself into a new time line hahah. I want my chapters to be a little longer that's for sure. See you when I do!!

He felt out of control. As he jumped roof top to roof top Kakashi immediately knew what was transpiring, but didn't understand what kept dragging him here.

Out of every emotion and thought that raced through him the one he couldn't shake away was pain and fear. Fear of the unknown, Sakura had always just been his student even now that as adults the bond is still the same.

He knew Saskue was there, not only because he got there just as Sakura was pushing him out her door, but because he felt everything. This was becoming way to much for him, he had to do what he did best, disappear for a little.

Days had gone by since he'd last seen the pink haired kunoichi, and he could tell she was getting desperate. It's not that he didn't want to see her but something was really at the front of his mind as to why he always thought about her. The way her voice sounded like sweet honey, or her eyes like the purest shade of jade , or maybe the way she— no he needed to push these thoughts away. He needed to convince himself that none of this was real.

He didn't really want to be so fascinated with her, no matter how difficult.

"What seems to be bothering you my eternal rival?" The question from Guy snapping him back to the local pub.

"I just don't know why this is so hard." Kakashi responded. Guy stared at him with a dash of confusion. Feeling a little too tipsy the copy nin was stuck between going home before divulging to much or letting it all hang out to dry.

Sensing the conversation taking a serious turn Guy took his cue, "If I could offer some advice, if you ever get lost in the dark my friend, try finding your way back with others light," he saw the stroke of realization in the copy-nins eyes, " whatever you're going through, you know the way out and if it's scary just know you probably aren't the only one involved. Don't be scared about acting alone."

Realization had finally set in and he just could believe it took him this long.

~~~~

She was going crazy. Days had gone by and she thought Kakashi was on a mission because night after night she was at his door knocking and knocking for no one to answer. Night after night with no sleep, until she was leaving the hospital passing by a local pub and saw the silver haired man then it finally dawned on her.

He was avoiding her.

"Everything okay Sakura-chan?"

"Oh Naruto! Yeah just a long shift I guess," she giggled and plastered on a fake smile. Although, he know it wasn't authentic he knew better than to press for answers. "Well can I walk you home? I kinda wanted to talk to you anyways."

She shot a peek back at the spot she saw Kakashi just to see an empty stool.

"Yeah Naruto, that actually sounds refreshing. How long has it been now?"

"Well I actually haven't seen you since before the mission with Kaka-sensei, so maybe a little over a month?" He responded as he matched Sakura pace.

"Ah that's right, well what's going on Uzumaki. What did you need to talk about?" Obviously tired but not wanting to be rude she just wanted to get to the point.

Not even I know what naruto is going to ask but hey️ as always leave a review leave me some ideas help a girl out!!


	8. CHAPTER8

I really have no excuse for my disappearance besides wanting to abandon this story I've been painting a lot too and working but Ms. Rona said uh no girl get to it. So here it is freshly finished! CHAPTER 8

"Granny tsunade wanted me to check on you Sakura-Chan..." Naruto said as he kicked a pebble walking through the dark streets of Konoha. She continued to walk, never breaking eye contact with the floor, she could feel tears welling up into her eyes.

"What's going? This isn't like anyone! Granny using me as a messenger, I don't even see you and Kakashi together and prior to your last mission you two were best friends! Shoot to my knowledge even ANBU partners. Did I miss something? "

Did he miss something? Hell she didn't even know if she missed something.

As she pondered the question walking through the streets of Konoha, Naruto continued to pester "Sakura-Chan, I'm really worried here. No one is even telling me anything. I mean with this behavior you're reminding me a lot of Sasuke." Naruto laud everything out there, "you can always talk to me, we're like family and I wouldn't tell a soul if you didn't want me too."

At this point Sakura was choking back a cry, she desperately wanted to tell him, anyone, about what was bothering her. How would she even explain it?

' Hi my name is Sakura, I went on an ANBU mission with my best friend, got hit with a curse and now I can't sleep unless he's in the room. Oh but wait he avoiding me like the PLAGUE,' even she thought she was crazy. 

She wasn't even sure why she felt so emotional about it all. It's not like she was always around Kakashi, she knew that wasn't the main reason.

Was it death? She was a shinobi, not just any shinobi, she's was the seconding coming of a Sanin dammit so what was bothering her so much!?

"Well this is you I guess," naruto said as he turned to face her "take care of yourself okay? You know where I live if you need anything." She watched him retreat back in the opposite direction, heading to his own neck of the woods. Walking into the foyer she saw exactly who was waiting for her by the elevator.

She felt like using the stairs anyways.

"Sakura really?" Kakashi questioned, chasing after her.

"Wow they should really fix the breeze in here." She said rhetorically.

"Real cute Sakura," he huffed "why are you ignoring me?" He said more firm, knowing this anger wasn't coming from him. Yet no answer came, she continued up at one more flight before arriving to her floor.


	9. Chapter9

A/N:

Im hopefully going to be able to write this weekly again or maybe I'll just upload as I finish which would you prefer y'all?

—————————•—————-•——————•—————————-

As she reached into her pocket for the keys, Sakura was whipped around and suddenly the gap between them was dissolved. Nose to nose, peering into his one good eye yet completely unfazed. She felt smug, accomplished even.

"oh look who it is! If it isn't my sensei, to what do I owe this luxury of actually seeing you for the first time in DAMN NEAR A WEEK!" Whipping her arm out from his grip, she was going to lay into him, she felt it coming.

Who does he even think he is?! To ignore and avoid her all this time and expect- "In case the almighty Sakura forgot it was YOU who asked ME for some space to think! Now really, I'd hate to bring more attention than necessary so PLEASE, open the damn door."

The stare down battle had begun, the air thick with tension.

Kakashi broke first as the door he was leaning on began to give.

"Hey cherry, I think you need to add Tom- oh it's YOU," Stepping in front of Sakura to allow her to go in "go head inside, I made you something to eat."

"Sasuke I-"

"I said inside Sakura. Now."

Looking at kakashi, the only thing she could see was rage and confusion, feeling guilty she looked down, pulling on Sasuke's arm. " Please Sasuke, I don't want the neighbors to complain. "

"If that's the case, then I'll be in my way, see you around Sakura-Chan." Kakashi said taking his leave.

"I'll walk you," Sasuke muttered as he shook his arm free, leaving a kiss on the seal on her forehead "I'll be back my cherry, please go eat."

He didn't know why but he never wanted to see Sasuke put another one of his grimy little fingers on her.

Was this jealousy?

Not even facing their direction anymore he heard the door close as he walked off.

"Not so fast Kakashi, I think we need to talk." He protested but to no avail. The older ninja wasn't trying to speak to him. He had no business with him anyways.

"There's nothing to talk about, child."

Without skipping a beat, "I don't want to see you around her anymore. At least not in a friendly environment. She's already told me about you being her ANBU partner so there's not much I can change there, but just know even then I'll be watching." He hadn't even walked five steps from the door, but the sentence stopped the copy nin in his tracks.

"I'm serious Kakashi, I don't know why this sudden interest is here but I'm not a fan. The Hokage already knows I'm here as well, I'll be in town until-"

"Until what Sasuke? Until she bores you again? Until you feel the need to run again? " kakashi hissed.

"Like you said you should be on your way," waving him off as he turned around

"Don't forget I'm watching." He reminded as he walked into the apartment.


	10. Chapter10

Honestly SHOUT OUT to AgentCaroline for reviewing EVERY chapter means the world to me doll D: I think I'm going to TRY to upload weekly but honestly I can see myself uploading as I finish too so I'll meet in the middle, if a chapter is ready before the week I'll upload.

To make it semi consistent I'll FOR sure upload no later than Saturday's but can possibly go upload before than, meaning some weeks will have two chapters and some will have one!

I actually only write in my free time if I feel a sudden spark if that makes sense. I don't have this mapped out at all. Like of course I started this with an obvious end goal and how to finish it. Like the last chapter? It's already written and ready to upload it's just a matter of getting there? This author note will end up being half the chapter of I'm not careful.

OH LAST THING I am on the hunt for a beta reader so if you're interested in helping guide me PLEASE message me! I would want to make sure we generally get along before trying to work creatively with you(:

Anywho here we go CHAPTER 10!!

——.——.——.——.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Training with Guy was exactly what he needed, blowing off the steam as he thought about the conversation that happened damn near a week ago.

'Who does he even think he is?!' As he dodged a kick, grabbing at the ankle and twisting his partner.

'I'm WatChInG.' Mimicking his former student, 'what do I care if you're watching I just need to talk to her for a little and th-' his thought cut abruptly by a swift punch to the nose.

"HA! I finally got you! That makes the score what my rival?!" He shouted triumphantly.

" 50-49" Kakashi mumbled as he nursed his broken nose. "YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" Excited as he awaited for the answer he already knew. "200 la-"

"200 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE, FIRST ONE GETS A FREE MEAL FROM THE LOSER READY GO!" Guy interrupted as he sprinted off with his head start.

Kakashi didn't have time for this. No he has bigger issues at hand. When did Sasuke come back? Like officially, when did this all get approved?

Why didn't Sakura tell him? Too much running through his head he needed time to think. " But I don't have time to act." He thought aloud as he looked up at the sky, as if searching for answers among the clouds.

"Think Kakashi, organize your thoughts" he whispered as he began making the walk to the village. We know something is up with Sakura, since when did she have secrets from him? Kakashi could've sworn they were closer than that. Since she became his ANBU partner they've been through more life or death situations he didn't think there was any secrets between them.

So:

Follow up with Sakura

See how aware his hokage is, why wouldn't she say anything

C. ... C. ...okay so C can come later. First things first though let's get this nose fixed.

"Kakashi?"

He must've heard my prayers.

"Oh Sakura, what are the odds? It's almost like you have a magnet for injured shinobi." He laughed out as casually as possible while standing in the middle of the market place.

"You could say that," Sakura mumbled, " Guy get the best of you? He stopped by the hospital to see if you're there so I figured something happened. "

Her cheeks are flushed, a little winded, did she run looking for me?

"I knew I felt a tinge of panic." He said as if he accomplished something.

"Im sorry? Kakashi can we talk somewhere? That way I can fix your nose at least. I need to get home anyways."

She said almost rushed, as she pulled him into a small alley way. He could get used to the man handling but what was this sense of worry... no... fear... almost a panic at the idea of not getting home on time. It made him uneasy that she felt that way. He needed to know what was going on.


End file.
